The Keyblade Chronicles
by The Last Weilder
Summary: This is a story that comes before the traumatic keyblade war, in which key blade wielders of light and darkness fought to control the X-blade and it's counterpart Kingdom Hearts. The story itself revolves between three OCs named; Kai, Zed, and Luna. Each has their own point of view of the story and what happens, similar to how BBS is about those three.
1. Kai- The Awakening

**OK if any of you have read my other post about KH3 you might run into some things that get mentioned like "The Land of Eternity" and believe that it's a way to say kingdom hearts (it's not by the way). Or here about a trio of origin and think it's Terra, Aqua, and Ventus (also mistaken). This is a series to help out with that. It takes place in the presets to the legendary keyblade war, and the leading to the destruction of the **_**x-**_**blade and the fall of kingdom hearts. **

**This story revolves between my three OCs, so don't whine because I put a lot of thought into this**

**BTW I own nothing but "The Land of Eternity" and these words.**

"What the!" the boy yelled, "Where am I!?", He looked around and saw blackness with the exception of pillars scattered around that seemed to have a sort of stained glass windows on top. He looked down to see he was standing on one of them. It portrayed himself asleep and a strange weapon in his hand. Around him were pictures of friends and family he held close to him. One of his mother one of his father. Just before he could get to the last one, the glass began to shatter! Falling he struggled until he found it useless. He landed on another pillar this one portraying three star-shaped charms. One red, one blue, and one green. Each one in a hand. The red one in a man's hand, the blue in a young woman's hand, and the green in a young boy's hand. A voice spoke out; _everyone fights, but why do you?_ Out of the charms arose three pillars, on one a sword, the next was a staff, and the last a shield. The boy walked over to the shield and heard the voice; _the power of the guardian, able to save anyone but the inability to kill. _He thought for a moment but decided to take it. _If you were to give a power up what would it be_. He thought of this and saw the sword he walked over and on touch it disappeared. Then the glass began to crack and he thought;_ not again! _When he fell this time he did not struggle he just enjoyed the fall. The air was cool, there was no wind and it gave off a static feel. He saw the next pillar. On it was just a yellow base with lines sprawling out of a white center shaped like a keyhole. The boy landed on the platform and he heard the voice again; _there will be times when you must defend yourself, for the minions of darkness will be ever so close. _Behind him spawned a strange creature, black with a reddish hue, antennae, small useless wings, and glowing yellow eyes. It leapt into the air in an attempt to claw him. The boy turned saw it and summoned the shield from earlier. He blocked the attack and returned the blow with a bash to the spawn's head. The creature fell back and burst into a black cloud of darkness. "Yes!" the boy yelled, but shortly after the creature was dispatched, more appeared. "What you want some too!" he yelled at them, waving his shield at them as they closed in. They all pounced, he blocked a few but was clawed by others. Bashing and banging his shield on them, was backed to the edge of the platform. "There's just miles of you guys isn't there" He said exhausted. He looked behind him and saw platforms made of stained glass begin to rise. They led like stairs up to another pillar. As he ran up the passage the monsters were chasing him. "Leave me alone!" he yelled at them and then ducked down as one of them jumped over him and into the abyss. "Whoa!" He barely escaped the horde of spawns and leapt onto the next pillar. This pillar portrayed a shape like a mouse-head, with patterns like sprawling cracks. At one end was another pedestal. On it was inscribed; _Redemption, _the voice said as he read it. But on the pedestal was the strange weapon he remembered from earlier, he reached out to grab it. Just as the sword disappeared so did this weapon. The creatures caught up to him and he tried to summon his shield, but instead the weapon appeared! It had a chain coming off it that ended in a pendant shaped like a dagger with a gold brace and silver lining. The weapon's hand-guard closed down to the pommel. The blade was made of metal shards like feathers, with a gold brace-plate on the back. Protruding from the back of the blade was an angel wing that seemed to be made of metal. "Redemption." The boy said aloud

**Gained - "Redemption"**

_But when the time comes to take a life, _the voice said as the boy turned around to see a cloaked figure approach him

_Would you be ready, _the figure summoned a weapon similar to the boy's and pointed it at his chest! The boy rose "Redemption" at his enemy. The blades clashed! Sparks flew from the weapons! The boy jumped and slammed his weapon down at his enemy, just after the hooded one slid away. The two went back to dueling. The boy stopped to catch his breath. The cloaked figure saw an advantage, it leapt into the air and dashed above and behind him leaving towers of darkness raking the floor behind him. Two hit the boy, who then jumped above the mysterious figure and dove down at it. The hooded one teleported behind him just as it was about to get be hit. It rose it's weapon and struck the boy in the back, sending him hurdling towards the ground! Just as he was about to hit the floor he caught him by the back of his head. The voice came once more; _Would you have the strength, _

He turned around and slammed his weapon on the figures head. After the hit the cloaked figure just walked slowly in front of the boy.

_When the time comes to take a life..._

The figure stopped,

_Would you be ready..._

It knelt down,

_Would you be strong enough..._

It looked right at him as if to look him his eyes

_Would you be willing..._

He raised his weapon, he looked at the thing blank where the eyes should be,

_True strength is not knowing when to take a life..._

The boy closed his eyes in pity, he had only known the figure for a few minutes, yet it felt like he knew it his whole life,

_But when to spare one..._

He opened his eyes yelled "No!" and threw the weapon to his side crying!

Suddenly he was blinded by light, and his eyes opened, He awakened.


	2. Kai- Short and sweet

**Hey guys, I'm back and this is an update to my story about Kai my first OC and now is when the story truly begins. Also I'm gonna need suggestions on Disney worlds and ff characters to include. Also I am going to get into explaining "The Land of Eternity" in the next few chapters.**

**Read and Review, Enjoy!**

The boy opened his eyes, he was sitting on the edge of a cliff. He yawned and leaned back only to see a girl around his age with short brown hair. "Whoa! Luna why do you have to scare me like that!" the boy said, almost as if he never had the dream. "Kai, you know how easy you are to scare. Also we've been looking for you." Kai was about to ask what she meant by "we" until he was hit in the back of the head, messing up his spiky blonde hair. "We, as in me and Luna" a boy with black hair that ran to his short sleeved hoodie. "Zed, give me a break, I don't even know how I got here!" Kai told Zed as he tried to fix his hair. "What do you mean Kai, you didn't just magically teleport here did you, 'cause that would be impossible." Luna said with a worried look on her face. _What was that place? _He thought, _how did I get there? Was it a dream, or not? _Kai thought it was a dream, but then again his dreams usually had Luna in them. "Never mind that, what time is it anyways?" he asked Zed, because Zed had a watch. "About 5:30 we should get home now," Zed replied, they soon began to walk home. "No wonder they call our home 'The Land of Eternity' because it's eternally boring," Kai stated as he kicked a pebble to the side. The land was lush and green with plenty of hills, plains, mesas and ditches. Towns were dotted in the distance and would take too long to walk to so you needed a gummi rider. All this resided within a valley. When town appeared to be closer Kai asked; "Hey guys, do you ever wonder if there are any worlds out there?" Zed stopped and turned to look at Kai, "yes, I do, and the big question for me is why we had to end up on this lame world." Luna was a few feet in front of them, she turned leaning in toward Kai, "I would just want to live somewhere with blue skies, warm sand and an ocean that stretches as far as the eye can see," Kai looked back at her, "An island?" He asked, "Yes, one just big enough for us and our parents," She answered, "Why bring them, without parents we could do whatever we want." Zed added, "Yeah, just the three of us," Kai said. When home was just a few feet away Luna yelled; "Race you home!" than began to run "Are you kidding?!" Kai yelled as he easily caught up. "Wait up!" Zed called as he began to run. Kai made it first, Luna in second, Zed last. "Ha, I win!" Kai exclaimed. "Yeesh, no need to rub it in" Zed joked, Zed went straight home. Kai and Luna walked home together, their houses were right next to each other anyways. They sat on the curb, looking at the sky that was now dark and starry. "Zed's changed." Luna said, looking at the moon of which she was named. "What do you mean?" Kai responded. He looked at her and she turned to him, "I don't know, he's just, just, darker" She stated, now looking at the floor. "About the island, what if it was just you and me, no parents, no school kids, no Zed," Her voice quavered in that last part about Zed. "Why leave him, he's just as much of a friend to me as you are to me." Kai said calmly, but inside he was shocked, "big things are happening soon, Zed isn't that kid I met those seven years ago." She stated, turning from him to the floor again. Kai was fifteen and a half, Luna had just turned fifteen, and Zed is three weeks older than Kai. "I think I know what you mean," he said as he got up. He helped Luna up as they went to their houses. "See ya later," they both said in unison. As Kai walked inside he whispered "Jinx". He had always had a crush on Luna. He never told her and she seemed oblivious. He walked inside and his mom talked to him about his day, he told her everything, except the dream. He went back to thinking about the dream. _Who was that? _He thought, _Why did that hooded thing give off such a familiar feel? Whose voice was that? _All these questions ran through his head and he had no idea how they could be answered. _Oh well... _He gave up on that thought, and just went to his bedroom. He just stared at it for awhile. _My room is horrifying_ he thought.


	3. Zed- The Awakening

**Okay, if any of you have read my first awakening story, know that that was another one of my main OCs. But this time we'll get into the darker side of things.**

**That's right Zed!**

**BTW my story is told through three views. Like Heroes of Olympus**

**I Own Nothing**

"Hmm," The boy said looking side to side, seeing only blackness with the exception of pillars scattered. "Meh" he said taking a few steps forward. _We all have those we care about, who do you care for? _A mysterious voice askedHe looked down to see himself asleep in stained glass holding a weird looking sword. Above the icon of himself were pictures of his childhood friend and the girl he had a crush on since he met her. The glass broke, which agitated him! He began flailing his fists around. He saw another platform he was to land on. It was primarily green with yellow and three of those strange swords from earlier crossing. He landed and heard the voice again; _We all fight, but why do you? _From the tip of the center weapon, (which had two black blades in the same direction with a chain running through the center) was a sword on a pedestal. Coming out of the weapon on the left, (two blades like the other one but no chain and instead of being black it was a whitish/yellow blue hue) was a pedestal with a staff on the top. Out of the one to the right, (a single blade made of metallic looking feathers and a gold brace with a metal wing coming off the end) spired a last pedestal, with a shield on it. _Choose wisely, and let your heart decide. _He slowly but surely walked over to the sword. _The power of the warrior, able to strike down any foe, but could never save himself._ He thought hard! But soon made his mind up. He took the sword and it disappeared in a flash of sprites. _If you would lose a power, what would it be? _He practically sprinted over to the shield. On touch it went away in the same fashion the sword did. _Interesting... _The pillar he was on seemed to shrink and fall at a ridiculous rate, however it still felt like he was standing on something. A new pillar appeared under him. _But there would be those foolish enough to stand against you! _He turned around and saw a small creepy yet odd creature. It was black with a purplish hue, it had a pointed "nose" that came about a few inches off its face, and a shark-like fin on it's head. It's eyes had a yellow hum to them, and it had what would be spines off it's back. It stood about three feet high, with fins coming off its elbows. The boy wanted something to fight it with, and at the thought, the sword from earlier appeared in his hand. It crawled at him quickly! Dashing side to side in a zig-zag until it was four feet away, and then it jumped! The boy swung his sword at it and struck it down! It lay on the floor strands of black tendrils wrapping around it. Pools of black, dark, abysmal liquid spawned more of these things. "Now we're gonna have some fun!" He said, raising his sword. _You don't fear the dark? _"I find it to be the only place I can think" The boy responded. _Very well... _The creatures all moved in a similar motion as their fallen comrade! The boy swiped his sword from his far left to his right, taking down three! Two more jumped at him! He cut the first down and kicked the other aside, flinging it off the edge of the pillar! Several more spawned and attacked, as if they were programmed to do so. The boy fought like an expert! Slicing and dodging, never taking a single blow! The all of the sudden they all burst into black clouds of darkness! And he looked behind him to see a bridge made of light! He was nervous at first, but as he walked across it he felt a warm sensation in his chest. He was blinded by light. When his eyes opened, he was on another platform. It was blue with a star shaped charm made of sea-shells in a little girl's hand. Out of the center of the charm arose one last pedestal. Above the pedestal floated one of those strange swords. It had two blades running in the same direction with a chain running in between them. It's hand-guard was two batwings that came down to the pommel. At the center of the hilt was a large crystal. At the top of the blade was a spear-head, and out of that came a jagged, sharp, cross surrounded by a black, square, brace. Off the pommel was a chain identical to the one running through the blade. At the end of that was a black, crown like, symbol. "Oblivion" he said aloud as he took it.

**Gained - "Oblivion" **

_But you must not over estimate yourself, _The voice cooed. The boy turned around to see his own shadow standing behind him. _For you are be your own worst enemy,_ It summoned "Oblivion" too! It rose it's head and stared at the boy. The shadow was exactly like him, only all of it was black. Except for his eyes. His eyes were a piercing yellow. It pointed the sword at him, then assumed a battle stance. The boy was stunned at first but quickly came to his senses. He rose "Oblivion" and attacked! The swords clashed repeatedly until they came to a battle of strength. Each others blades pushing! Until the boy overcame his shadow and struck him, sending him flying back! The shadow stopped in midair, as if there was no gravity at all! It turned around and looked at him. Then dashed down, and smacked him into the air! The boy saw the pillar he was on go away as he flew up seemingly forever crashing through stained glass platforms, until the shadow grabbed him by his neck holding him off the edge of another pillar the shadow then threw him across the platform making him slide until he stabbed his weapon in the ground! He then looked at his shadow. It stuck it's free hand out, making the boy's "Oblivion" fly out of his hand and into the shadow's! Then it rose it's head and ran at him, dragging both "Oblivions" beside him. The boy's eyes widened, then got determined! He slid himself at his shadow's legs; tripping him! He grabbed "Oblivion" and struck the shadow in the back! He was blinded by light! _But you must not over estimate yourself, _The shadow stood calmly in front of him _For you are your own worst enemy, _The boy summoned his weapon _Do not fear the dark, _he looked at himself in the eyes _But you must not embrace it, _he saw hatred, a life of pain and jealousy, a life of following when he should be the leader _You are your own leader _he stabbed his shadow in the chest. Tendrils of darkness enrapped him and his shadow. _You are the key... _He awakened.


	4. Kai- The Adventure begins

**Oh hi! So back to Kai, quick recap!**

**Kai was in his awakening state, he has a crush on Luna, h****is ****best friend is Zed, Luna so obviously hits on him but he's to oblivious to even know it, and Kai's room is filthy...**

**Yeah... Let's pick up on that last one shall we,**

Kai looked around and saw clothes everywhere! Multiple of his wooden swords were scattered around. Next to his unmade bed was a half eaten sandwich. The soda stain from when Zed spent the night was still there. His homework was somewhere under all the clutter. "Agh, I don't want to clean!" He said aloud. After the hour he spent cleaning, he looked around his room. It was still pretty dirty, but it was tolerable. On his walls were posters of different stars and games. One of his celebrity crushes was Yuna. Another celebrity idol was sweet-feet. He looked out the window. Right across the alley separating his and Luna's house was her room, at the same level as his. He found a penny on the ground. He opened his window and threw it at Luna's. At first no response, then it slid open. "Hey Kai, why not just call!" She yelled at him sarcastically. He felt pretty stupid right then. "Uh, because... Uh... Um... It's easier to talk to you in person, or window, or whatever." he said, in his head he was yelling; _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _"Apparently it is," she joked, "what did you wanna talk about?" He wanted to say; "I just want to see you more," or, "It just so happens that I like sticking my head out a window you should try it," or maybe, "How are you?" But instead, he stuttered, mumbled, and made a fool of himself. But it was okay to make a fool of himself in front of her, he does it all the time. "I wanted to talk to you about our island" he told her. "Our island? Oh our island!" she recalled. They talked for at least an hour about it. And there would be a small dock here, a giant tree there, a cave in the middle where they could scribble on the walls. But then Luna came to a final idea... "How about we plant a paopu tree!" Luna exclaimed. "A paopu tree? Like the one in the center of town?" Kai asked, he didn't know much about it, beside the fact that it grew odd star-shaped fruit. "They say that the tree has magical powers, that bind people's destiny together forever," Luna explained. "Ahh, it's so romantic, I've always wanted to try it." Luna concluded. Kai thought about sharing one with Luna, of course. "Anyway I've gotta get to bed, nice talking to you again Kai!"

"You too Luna!" He replied

They both slid their windows closed. Kai changed and got in bed. He started throwing a ball at the roof making it bounce back in his hand. On the fifth time he didn't catch it and it landed on his head. "Aghh! I hate being in the friend zone!" he yelled aloud.

The next day he woke up, went back to sleep, then forced himself up. After getting dressed he looked in the mirror. His skin was a tanned white his hair was spiky and blonde, yet spread so that it was not going up. He was wearing a red undershirt with black straps that wrapped around his chest and shoulders. Over that was a short hoodless jacket with short sleeves that are frayed at the cuffs. He wore fingercut gloves with metal plating on the back of the palms. His pants were black with red bags tied along the sides of the hips. He let red suspenders hang off them. But his eyes were a striking blue.

He headed out to school at the same time Luna did. She wore a blue short dress with no straps and a black band around the waist and she had yellow bracelets that were uneven in size. He got a little happier when he saw her. "Let's get Zed" she said simply. They arrived to see Zed standing in the middle of the street. He had red baggy shorts with a short sleeved hoodie, he had long skintight black bracers that covered his forearms. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Zed!" He turned quick to see Luna and Kai running at him, _Why does he look like that? _Zed was pale, his naturally purple eyes were bloodshot. Every hair on him stood up. "Zed!" Luna snapped her fingers in front of him and he came to his senses. "Wha- who?! We need to move! Now!" as they left, Zed wouldn't stop looking around. _This is weird, Zed is odd but this is ridiculous. _They got to school but Zed was still acting weird. "Meet me here at lunch," Zed told them, "I've got something to tell the both of you" They all started to head to their classes. In science they were learning about how gummi blocks work, but Kai was daydreaming. Where he would usually be thinking about Luna, his thoughts were on Zed, how he was acting. _So bizarre..._ "Kai!" the teacher yelled, "Are you even listening?!" Kai was unaware of this but he had been asked how a warp gummi works five times already. "Whaa?" He asked confused. "Get out of my class Kai!" Kai walked out to the hall, frustrated, he kicked the wall. he sat and stared at the other wall. then he saw a black blotch at the end of the hall. It got bigger and he saw a pointy reddish black foot poke out. His jaw dropped when he saw it he got up and backed away slowly until one saw him


End file.
